


We don't have to fall so fast; take it slow

by queerspear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pyrrha Nikos-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerspear/pseuds/queerspear
Summary: My response to a march prompt list by @creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr, my first time posting on ao3.A collection of oneshots written in my free time each day as little exercises.Honestly, I don't know what this will include; whatever the mood may be that day, but it won't be too heavy.Come along for the ride?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1: flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Ruby x Pyrrha  
> florist/tattoo artist AU

Ruby buzzed anxiously on the doorstep, rocking back and forth on her heels. She was convinced that her trembling was ruffling the delicately tailored bouquet she clutched tight, but she daren't touch them and risk ruining the entire thing. Her moment of truth was so imminent -- she wouldn't have time to fix a mistake and it would only go more wrong anyway--

She tried her hardest to breathe a little slower like Yang had advised her. A breath, and she adjusted the cuff of her flannel shirt to ensure that her rose tattoo was on show, instead.

Pyrrha had inked the skin there herself, after all.

Finally, after an eternity of painstaking minutes -- during which Ruby debated simply leaving the flowers and sprinting for her life down the street -- the door opened to reveal Pyrrha.

Her fiery mane of red hair was untied and wild, but that took nothing from her beauty. She folded a stray lock behind her ear and rubbed bleary eyes.

Pyrrha stood there, haloed by the rising sun over her roof, pyjamas ruffled and slouched against the doorframe, and it was then that Ruby knew she was the one.

"Ruby...?" She mumbled, sleep still thick in her voice.

"H-happy Valentine's Day, Pyrrha."


	2. Day 2: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Pyrrha x Ruby  
> modern college festival AU

Ruby stuck out her tongue, mustering as much focus as she could to drag the laden brush in a smooth curve.

Pyrrha remained dutifully still on the plastic lawn chair, but Ruby could feel her adoring gaze. She tried not to squirm beneath the attention. She instead glared at the brush, as if daring it to wobble.

Finally, "There!" She swooped the brush away before it could do any damage to her masterpiece. She stepped back to appreciate the sight of her work come to fruition.

Painstakingly crafted, a butterfly with swirling black patterns now decorated Pyrrha's face, the wings encompassing her eyes and allowing stunning emerald to stand out against the amber.

"You look so cute!" Ruby said, giving a dorky wink and fingerguns.

Undertones of pink complimented the design. Pyrrha looked down at the mirror Ruby handed her, the sweetest smile gracing her features as she admired the talent of her girlfriend.

"You've done very well, Ruby. Thank you."

Ruby made indefinable stuttering sounds in response, including "aww, you." Not much else was coherent. 

She waved off the compliment shyly, cheeks burning hot enough to melt the flecks of paint splattered across her own face. She turned to wash the brush at her station as an excuse to calm herself down.

"Oh--"

Ruby -- once again composed -- hummed in question, turning to face her girlfriend again. She was still as a statue on the lawn chair, eyes wide. 

A monarch butterfly, the same fiery orange as Ruby's paint, had landed directly on the illustration of its counterpart -- right on Pyrrha's cheek.

Ruby squealed under her breath, creeping forwards to admire the regal insect. Its wings drifted up and down gently as it balanced, black eyes shining in the tent's gentle shadow.

"R-Ruby..." Pyrrha whimpered. She looked utterly lost; almost frightened.

Ruby giggled lightly, taking one of her girlfriend's hands fixed to her lap in her own. "It's alright, Pyr. It thinks you're a friend."

Pyrrha still looked dubious, but she relaxed a little, releasing a suffocating breath. She squeezed Ruby's hand in return, making her girlfriend smile. 

She scrambled to open the camera on her phone and immortalise the moment.

"Hey, lovebirds! You're holding up the line! Jaune's waiting!" Yang hollered from somewhere outside the tent. 

"No, Yang, really, it's okay, they can -- WAHH!"

The camera snapped, and Jaune came flying into the tent. Ruby's finger caught the button again when she stumbled: immortalising another moment of perfect discord.

The butterfly took flight, leaving the tent as quietly as it had come. It fluttered away from the round of apologies between Pyrrha and Jaune, as well as the backdrop of laughter from the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me getting way too invested in the symbolism of a oneshot:) what if the butterfly was fall maiden Amber?? jk jk... unless?


	3. Day 3: Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: implied pyrrha x ruby  
> Beacon days  
> light angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically features a leaf, I know, but this was all that came to mind. This was the mood today.

Ruby sighed wistfully, cradling the maple leaf in her hands. She caressed its amber ridges, cast gold in misty sunlight.

The sun had begun to rise over Beacon Academy; the city of Vale a silhouette of blocky concrete on the horizon. If she squinted really hard, she could almost imagine seeing the gabled roof of Signal Academy.

It was comforting -- albeit bittersweet -- to know that her past was still close-by. It helped her to feel like attending Beacon wasn't so... final. That she had somewhere to return if things went wrong somehow. 

Gods know Weiss might just commit murder if she falls behind.

Forever fall forest was an obscured crimson blotch in the north. It looked almost ethereal amidst the cloud of fog hanging low over the district. Grimm howled woefully, hidden by the trees.

Flags bearing the crest of Vale snapped and flailed above Ruby's head in the brisk wind. The usual shamrock green was cast a distorted juniper in the rising light; the dark stone of Beacon Tower a glazed obsidian.

She shivered; it wasn't really warm enough anymore to be up on the roof, but she hadn't been able to sleep all night.

Another maple leaf drifted over her shoulder. Ruby watched it fall, lamenting the change of seasons. Summer was firmly over now, and their chance to bond and be carefree and enjoy childish freedom could only be relived in memories.

Ruby inhaled; rolled her shoulders, began drawing up energy to stand -- but she couldn't. She let it fall into the pit of her stomach again, swallowed past the sickening nostalgia there. Slumped into a posture Weiss would undoubtedly scold her for.

But Weiss wasn't here. It was just Ruby. She didn't have to look presentable and sensible and like a responsible team leader who knew what she was doing for anyone right now. She didn't have to burn out the only dredges of energy she had left when it was just _her_. 

She exhaled: long, heavy, tired. She let her head fall. The maple leaf dropped from her loose palm, floated down to land, settled in the courtyard.

The wind whistled, haunting, around Beacon Tower.


	4. Day 4: Grass Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Pyrrha x Blake x Yang (Polaribees)  
> modern football AU (British)

Pyrrha knew her knees would be stained grass green, but she dropped into a long skid anyway.

She blocked the ball -- it ricocheted off her extended leg and directly into the path of their goalie. 

Yang clocked it: she delivered the blindingly powerful kick she was renowned for, sending the ball soaring to the other side of the pitch at a scarily dangerous angle.

Pyrrha made to sprint after her teammates -- she was a midfielder, after all, and Jaune needed her help -- but as soon as she stood, she was falling again.

She stumbled back to her knees with a yelp; of pain or surprise she wasn't sure which dominated. 

Yang looked to her, worry evident in her lilac eyes, but then the ball was launched and she had to dive to save the game.

She grit her teeth and made herself stand again. It took longer than she would have liked, and by the time she was upright the game had been paused and her teammates crowded her in a disorderly, chaotic ring. 

Yang was first on the scene, immediately looping her arm beneath Pyrrha's shoulders to take some of her weight. She was grateful, and met her partner's smile.

Suddenly she didn't have to worry about the team holding together now that she was out of commission for the remainder of the game.

One of their strikers, Ruby, abandoned the ball in favour of sprinting over and joining the impromptu huddle. She shooed everyone, taking charge so that Pyrrha could leave the pitch.

Weiss hissed threats at the SDC medics until they scrambled over. She was... still working on her attitude towards strangers. Though, her hostility towards the Schnee Data Company was admittedly warranted. Her father's sponsorship had done less good for them than he liked to boast.

Blake slipped away without a word. Pyrrha felt a little disheartened when she left, but in the next moment she returned and was pressing a water bottle into her hand. A sweet kiss on her cheek accompanied it. She slipped a soft hand into Pyrrha's own and helped Yang limp her over to a bench on the side-lines.

Red mingled with the grass green, oozing from a shallow graze on her knee. It stung more intensely than before, and Pyrrha was grateful for the gentle hands holding her own. 

Blake purred, the tender thrum comforting her heart as the medics patched up her wound. Yang's innate warmth at her side felt like a cosy blanket, and Pyrrha knew she was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is actually so cute I love Them


	5. Day 5: Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none (pyrruby if you shake your device, eat twenty bananas, turn upside down and squint)  
> beacon days  
> light angst, suggestion of death & theme of grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, after much longer than expected it's finally done.  
> This underwent a full revision and rewriting of pretty much all descriptions, but I'm at a point where I'm happy with it.  
> Combination of spring celebrations/ceremonies into something (that I hope is) unique.

It was a worldwide tradition in Remnant to celebrate the first signs of spring.

After the Great War, each capital agreed to cultivate a vibrant greenhouse. They were tended to diligently during the winter months, for spring flowers to then bloom spectacularly around the Equinox. Every species was unique to their climates, and some were found nowhere else in the world. Over eighty years, they had become national treasures to the four kingdoms.

Since the installation of the CCT towers, citizens all over the world watched annual livestreams of the very last flower blooming. Then, throughout the following month, people travelled from all over the continents to visit the greenhouses and leave reminders of their loved ones in the form of paint.

\---

There were countless pots of unimaginable shades laid out at the entrance for visitors to use. Pyrrha dipped her fingers into a pot of ruddy redwood pink, the shade of ripped acacia bark. She had mixed it herself, as was typical in Mistral within families, to mirror her father's colour. 

(Pyrrha had shared the sentiment with her teammates and RWBY; they had been inspired and insisted she teach them. She agreed... with mixed results. It had certainly been a messy affair, to say one thing.)

In Remnant, spring was also a time for reflection on what had been lost in the past; so that one might move on from those troubles and continue forging their destiny. Today, a lot of people would be sharing their grief solely with the flowers, Pyrrha among them.

Pyrrha wandered through the greenhouse, stroking the velvet petals of the elfin plants with the lightest touch as she trailed amongst the flowers. In her wake, her paint mingled with the lovingly mixed colours marking the pathway. 

The atmosphere inside the greenhouse saddened her. It was a muted, tragic kind of sorrow, yet somehow a suffocating perfume still poignant in the air. Emotions were trapped inside the greenhouse, only stirred and agitated each year, only left to sour. It disturbed Pyrrha to no end. It felt almost haunting. This was a place of incomprehensible sadness, cutting deep like the knife of a femme fatale desiring only to be truly understood in her soul, willing to kill to be heard, if just once.

The scent of pine here was stained red with stale mourning. It was bitter on Pyrrha's tongue, summoning grief into her throat that made it hard to swallow.

Once, she caught sight of Ruby caressing a blood-red rose, touch barely brave enough to feather the fragile edges. Tears stained delicate petals, and Pyrrha felt her heart wrench at the tenderly sorrowful display. She moved on discretely, feeling that lump tighten as she left Ruby to their voiceless grief.

Pyrrha didn't know whom Ruby had lost -- nor did she have any intention of prying -- but it reminded her all too perfectly of her own reason for being here. 

While Vale's greenhouse was bland compared to Mistral's, it still impacted her greatly. It was her first time here, and her first time going alone. Her sentimental connection to Mistral ran deeper -- annual visits with her Papa after her father's death, and earlier commemorating the memory of her ancestors -- but Vale had a more... distressing mood. Pyrrha found it a much more harrowing experience than the comforting embrace of Mistral's vibrant flora.

And yet, old memories resurfaced and tears teased at Pyrrha's eyes when she stood at the proud roots of the centrepiece of Vale's greenhouse. A sturdy, towering, huge redwood pine. Laughter of her father when Pyrrha and her Papa surprised him on his birthday; the swish of his weapon cutting crisp autumn air beside her as they trained; his imposing height and tough armour offset by that proud smile he always wore when she bested him.

She placed her palm on the rippling bark, feeling the thrum of life within it resonating through her skin. He would be proud of her now, she hoped, looking down on her with that same loving smile as she forged her destiny.

Paint dripped from Pyrrha's palm, leaving a print on the tree as a mark of her memory. She let herself brand his personal emblem on his chestplate of bark before walking away, the lingering paint drying on her fingers when she stepped back out into the young sunlight.

Hands washed, she met up with her teammates once they had completed their own journeys -- Nora abrasive, Ren's eyes puffy beneath his hair and Jaune _too_ carefree -- and they all agreed the festival would cheer them up.

They left their worries in the greenhouse, heading off to join their other friends. Their only intention from here on out was to crush competition in the arcades and make themselves sick on candy. (In Nora's case, anyway.)

It was tradition in Remnant to remember lost loved ones come spring, but also to celebrate the living in their honour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mentioned father is Kapros Andro-Nikos, lovingly nicknamed koróido by his husband uwu.  
> (= simp)  
> Anyway, I plan to continue this idea tomorrow because I'm interested in exploring the lighter aspects of this tradition


	6. Day 6: Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none  
> breath of the wild AU  
> trigger warnings for blood, violence & injury  
> minor spoilers for anyone who hasn't played botw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost gave up on this one, but I took a walk to refresh and ended up writing something completely different. just goes to show what happens when I actually plan something, I guess.  
> semblances and aura still apply just as they do in rwby.

Pyrrha was sent flying across the field, smacking into the ground with a sickeningly sharp snap of her skull. Something cracked inside her, but she didn't have time to care. Blood flowed from her mouth, and she rolled onto her stomach, spitting frantically. She scrambled up, using her semblance to lift her shield faster than she could manually tear it from the grass, raising her arm as the stalker fired once more. 

But it wasn't fast enough. Her movements too sluggish to parry in time, the impact struck the pot lid, incinerated it. The jarring explosion pounded her chest – her aura broke -- and Pyrrha slammed into the ground once more, too exhausted to catch herself in a lithe roll. 

Dark spots danced at the edges of her vision. Lilting clunks sounded to her side as the stalker scuttled closer to finish her off. She tried to get up, to move, but her body wouldn't respond. Desperate, frightened tears began to fall, mingling with the hot liquid dripping down her temple. Blood flooded the ground beneath her until she lay in a gruesome puddle, forced to face her death entirely defenceless. Ringing echoed soundlessly in her ears, enough to disorient even as panic dominated her mind. She _had_ to get up – she _had_ to or it would be too late –- _everything_ would be lost –- she _had_ to-- 

A blotch of pink flew from somewhere by her legs, fluttering around her face. Pyrrha groaned as her wounds stitched back together, but she was dragging herself upright as soon as she could power her limbs just a slight bit. 

The incessant beeping of the stalker blared faster and louder and faster – Pyrrha called upon Revali's Gale, shot into the sky by the sudden updraft. 

The wrenching of her muscles to open the parachute tore a howl from her. She almost had to let go then and there, but that would have undoubtedly meant the end. She couldn't allow that. So instead, she strained to keep her fingers clenched tight, leaning away and letting the wind carry her over a ridge to relative safety. 

She collapsed when she reached it, stamina exhausted. She let herself go limp and slide down the rock, head of red hair hidden from the enemy. She listened tensely for a long beat, even after the stalker had scampered away. When all was quiet except for the usual background wildlife of Hyrule, she stretched back an aching arm to rifle through her pack. Any attempt to move her shoulder; to maybe slide off the pack; was too painful to pressure for more than a swift moment. 

The longer she had to hold that position, fingers desperately hunting, the more whimpers were tugged from her throat in short rasps. Finally, blessedly, just before her arm slacked, she managed to yank her objective free and unlock her arm. 

Pyrrha laid there for a long, peaceful moment, letting her heart finally settle. She wasn't on the brink of death anymore thanks to the fairy. 

Her arm still ached when she lifted it up near her face. The skewered mushrooms were _just_ tantalising enough to try a bite. 

The warm, heady food left a wake of comfortingly mellow reconciliation throughout her body. As her strength returned, Pyrrha was finally able to sit up and unhook her pack. A couple more skewers, and she almost felt as if the traumatic encounter hadn't happened. Save for a few fresh scars. 

Once again able to stand, Pyrrha stretched. She had to leave her shield and weapon down there – Hylia would perish before she dared to – so she equipped a knight's halberd. From here, her only option was to continue travelling; and hope she could make it to the nearest stable before nightfall. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into a proper bed without facing any more threats for just a single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback appreciated!


	7. Day 7: Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none (Arkos if you squint)  
> beacon days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual continuation of day 5  
> I headcanon Jaune as he/they, so I'm trying out writing with those pronouns here.  
> I would suggest listening to lo-fi whilst reading for maximum vibes.  
> (Edit: made some minor changes to text)

Light lo-fi played over speakers somewhere behind a booth selling anti-grimm charms. Pyrrha had never placed much faith in them, but her _Papa_ had been a loyal advocate. Orcas, owls and more had decorated their home in Argus for as long as she could remember. The music, though, was relaxing; gentle. Homely. It made her feel safe here.

A field just outside Vale city had been opened as a fairground for the spring celebrations. Warm fairy lights were strung between every booth in a rough grid, hanging over their heads as JNPR strolled down the grass pathway. Booths and tents bordered the route, advertising their repertoire of wares.

The team admired various colourful displays; which ranged from dancing fire-eaters, to magnets that glowed brighter as they got nearer to their counterparts. Pyrrha bought sets for each of them, just in case they came in handy.

It felt almost like late autumn; artifical firelight attracting swarms of mosquitos. A rapidly darkening sky above. Portable shops selling sweet and savoury hot treats. Homemade trinkets hanging from colourful booths. Gloved fingers warmed by cheap hot cocoa. Wrapping up in cloaks as the night got colder. Lanterns lighting the way back to airship ferries as the mood grew sleepier.

Pyrrha breathed deeply in the evening air. A grounding sense of nostalgia for an experience she had never known warmed her stomach, alongside the burning hot cocoa she sipped from a paper cup. The presence of her teammates talking in hushed, excited voices beside her sounded like home. Pyrrha looked around, eyes half-lidded. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt more relaxed.

JNPR eventually came across a booth plastered with crumpled photos advertising _Mammal Junction: New Vistas_ ; a game recently released by an Atlesian company. Tacky pink fonts attracted Jaune's attention, and they dragged Nora over to buy a copy, leaving Pyrrha and Ren to wait by a stall selling home-crafted elfin talismans.

Pyrrha's eyes roved lazily over the display. She considered buying one for old time's sake. But, she felt too cosy with her hands tucked underneath her woolen carmine shawl to possibly disentangle and reach out into the cold air. Instead, she and Ren made idle conversation as they waited for their friends.

The two soon returned with a sizeable dent in Jaune's already diminished wallet -- bigger than it should have been, really -- but he turned Pyrrha down when she again offered to pay.

"C'mon, Jaune," Nora said, activating her puppy eyes to sway him, "Pyr hardly ever uses funds from her sponsorships. It'll be like robbing a bank: but legally!"

"That, and her prize money." Ren chimed in.

"Jaune," Pyrrha started, placing a hand on her chest earnestly, "I promise it will be fine. I want to treat you all to something. This is the least I can do to repay you all for your kindness."

Jaune shook their head, but was smiling. They murmured something she didn't catch. Then louder, raising his hands in surrender, "Alright, have it your way. I gotta admit; that would seriously be a big help."

Nora cheered, immediately running off to start a tab in Pyrrha's name. Ren watched her go in a lapse of judgement, then froze before frantically pursuing her. "Nora! Not the candy!"

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed, jogging after them through the field.

"Two sticks of cherry-blossom candy floss, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to lo-fi all day, which inspired the first sentence. Once I have that, I can usually go somewhere with it :)
> 
> Comments & feedback appreciated!


	8. Day 8: Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none  
> resurrection AU  
> post- fall of beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short lil thing; I wish it could have been longer, but I wanted to get this finished & posted. Might continue another time?

A burning crown of flame-red hair flows, billows, caught in an invisible wind. It settles on tawny shoulders laden by elfin robes. An ethereal mist obscures sandaled feet. The opaque vapour clears as they oh-so-delicately -- almost shyly -- touch the ground. The person slumps; elegant features twisting in pain Myrin can barely imagine.

They are weak beyond any semblance of strength, even as lavish white robes drape from defined muscle. They seem... diminished; shrunken into a husk of their former glory, Myrin thinks as ae step into the crystalline water to help them.

Ae sink until ae are plunged knee-deep, clothes sticking to aer moon-pale skin, but ae wade deeper. The person collapses into the water once their skin settles in this form; embers hissing as they dissolve into petals floating on the surface.

Closer now, ae can see that the mysterious person's regal appearance is offset by smears of grime, and dark bruises. White scars litter their body. An angry blotch of red hides marred skin at their collarbone. They cry out, hoarse as if unused for thousands of years, when Myrin tries to guide them forward.

They are leaning on an injured heel, ae realise, so ae quickly hobble them over to sit on the poolside. They slide from aer arm, face expressing gratitude they cannot vocalise. The water here is more shallow, and they look down to their reflection, to the liquid gold swirling around their ankles, and watch solemnly as the wound heals. They watch as if they have witnessed wounds heal a thousand times.

Myrin can only stare. Ae knew without doubts when this person materialised in an awesome display -- flesh and blood formed from a sudden tornado of embers above the sacred Life pool -- that they were not ordinary. It could only be that the Brothers had blessed this mortal to be, well...

Immortal.

The god looks up to meet aer gaze again. They smile, wistful, as if they have seen thousands like aer before. 

They extend a hand in formal greeting, in thanks, their emerald eyes harbouring lifetimes of sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback appreciated!


	9. Day 9: Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Pyrrha x Blake x Yang (Polaribees)  
> modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much today, but I wasn't sure where to go with this. Felt better leaving it vague, to be honest, and besides I'm not going to pressure myself to spit out a full plot if this feels like enough today.

Pyrrha's eyes flutter open as Blake finally pulls away. The sensation of soft lips lingers on her cheek.

Her gaze meets amber eyes framed by a violet and yellow silhouette of a sweeping wing. The red of a magnet is painted in the concave between her eye and bridge of her nose, and Pyrrha feels the warming thrill of seeing her own devotion on her partner. She knows the same design adorns her own face.

Yang sits behind Pyrrha, and now she slides free the bandana that had been holding back her hair while Blake returned the favour. Yang's makeup had been done first, and she had certainly enjoyed the extra attention from her partners.

Pyrrha shook her head a little, allowing her hair to fall back into its natural form. She hummed as Yang placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're prepping for a pride parade uwu  
> Apparently I have a thing for sapphic facepainting
> 
> Comments & feedback appreciated!


	10. Day 10: Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Ruby x Pyrrha (Pyrruby)  
> can be read as modern AU or in-universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very Gender moment so... they/them Ruby

Ruby hummed happily, snuggling deeper into Pyrrha's warm side. She was a superheater even in summer, and tonight Ruby was extra grateful. They were out in Tai's backyard, laying on a blanket spread out on the grass to watch the stars. A meteor shower had been forecast -- the first visible from Patch since they were a kid -- so Pyrrha had sweetly suggested that they stargaze for a while.

The rest of the garden was an abyss; the only signs of life being Tai's distant bedroom light, and shadows of bushes just out of view. A gentle, biting cold tugs a shiver from Ruby, the hairs of their exposed skin raising, and suddenly they feel like that small child again. Afraid of what might be waiting in the shadows, ready to run if so much as a fox stirs the bushes at the edges of their vision.

Pyrrha's arm tightens around their waist, wordlessly pulling them a little closer in recognition of their discomfort, and Ruby slides an arm over her toned stomach. They do their best to refocus on the display above, comforted by the safe presence beside them and the knowledge that their father is only a few metres away. So they turn their eyes, their mind, to the sky.

Clouds of otherwordly colours -- pale violet and ghostly blue -- streaked across the sky like smears of paint. Each star was a glittering fleck of molten silver, glinting in their diamond casings. Scattered across an ebony canvas, layered darkness reminiscent of the feathers of a raven's wing, the ethereal display coats the night sky. It was a captivating artwork in itself, observing the admiring mortals below with a sense of yearning dissociation. 

The stars waited just as revently for their comets to visit home.

Finally, as the chill seeps into one side of Ruby's body and Pyrrha's heat into the other, the first fiery streak shoots across the sky. Ruby gasps; all of a sudden these times with their mother rush back with a clarity they had never known before. 

The meteor shower was inspiring to witness -- a display of raw power and breathtaking beauty. Ruby wished more than anything in that moment that they could stay this way forever. Beholding comets bolting across the heavens like wild galloping horses charging through a celestial grassland was truly awesome.

Yet, Ruby found themself admiring their girlfriend -- and honestly, they couldn't bring themself to care about what they were missing when this sight was the most wondrous in Remnant to behold. They treasured, cherished every single moment they had with Pyrrha; and that included taking any opportunity to appreciate her enthralled curiosity. They sighed adoringly, shamelessly lovestruck. They smiled up at their wide-eyed girlfriend with an endless fondness radiant in their own eyes.

A passing comet's shimmering trail was mirrored in Pyrrha's emerald eyes as she stared, awestruck. She looked so sincerely and innocently mesmerized. Ruby felt their heart squeeze so tightly that they felt as if they might suffocate, even as it swelled with overwhelming love for the woman at their side. 

Overcome with emotion, they leaned up impulsively to kiss Pyrrha. Now beneath them, she hummed at the pleasant surprise. Their hands slid together on the blanket, Ruby's spare moving up to cup their girlfriend's cheek and Pyrrha's other drawing idle patterns on her partner's hip.

When Ruby pulled away, Pyrrha's eyes remained shut, her lips slightly parted. 

"What was that for?" She whispered drowsily.

Ruby bit their lip. "Just that I love you. Look back at the stars for me, love."

Pyrrha obeyed, though not before gazing lovingly into her partner's silver eyes to convey wordlessly that she returned the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & feedback appreciated!


	11. Day 11: Four Leaf Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Ruby x Pyrrha (Pyrruby),  
> Qrow x Clover (Fair Game)  
> modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'chibling' = child of one's sibling(-in-law)

"UNCLE CLOVER!"

"What?" Clover hollered back.

Ruby huffed, storming into his and Qrow's shared bedroom after stomping up the stairs. Their eyes were stormy; arms crossed tightly; lips bared in a vicious snarl.

Clover sighed tiredly, dreading what might spout forth from his enraged chibling. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

They kept their dramatic silence long enough to thrust a finger at his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't met Pyrrha yet!"

Pyrrha? Oh, their girlfriend. Right.

\---

"Pyrrha! I missed you so much!" Ruby squealed, throwing themself into their girlfriend's waiting arms.

"You saw me only yesterday, love." Pyrrha reminded them, but she swung them around a couple times anyway before setting them down.

The pair held one another close for a few moments, talking in hushed voices and giggling. Clover shifted awkwardly. He should've begged for Qrow to come along and help him.

What did Clover know about lovestruck teens? His only firsthand experience had been unrequited crushes on boys at the academy that he hadn't even had the bravery to talk with. Answer: nothing.

Ironwood had done one good thing by him when he assigned Clover and Qrow to that first mission. Brothers; if they hadn't struck up that first conversation who knew where they'd be? Qrow an alcoholic, and Clover still under the General's boot or worse? 

Thankfully, that first conversation had lead to a blessed marriage and a family Clover had desired for years.

He was shaken out of his brooding -- a bad habit, really; one he was supposed to be helping his husband stop -- when Ruby led Pyrrha over. The redheaded girl was only a few inches shorter than Clover, but she still looked up at him in a show of politeness. 

He smiled, offering a hand to shake. She took it, her shake firmer than he expected.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Pyrrha."

"You as well, sir."

"Oh, please, just Clover," He said. "Ruby has told me so much about you -- and you're family now." 

Pyrrha laughed a little, genuine notes of relief in her voice. Ruby slipped their hand into hers. The couple made eye contact, gazing adoringly at one another.

"So," Clover said, rubbing his hands together, "Ruby asked me to organise a trip for us, and I have the perfect idea!"

\---

Ruby whined dramatically. They flopped back in the camping chair, discarding their rod. Okay, maybe not the _perfect_ idea.

"Uncle Clover..." They groaned, waiting for him to look at them before making their point, "I'm so bored!"

"Fishing takes _time_ , Ruby. Just wait and a fish'll bite." He tried to reassure them. There wasn't really anything to do until a fish actually bit, but he knew his chibling was running low on patience. 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was struggling to relax. Clover had advised her that there wasn't much to do for now but sit back and wait, but the girl just couldn't. She was fiddling with her line every five seconds, reorganising her bait-box over and over again, obsessively checking the status of her float. 

She had already asked multiple times if they were moving on to another spot soon, since this one 'clearly isn't effective'.

It had barely been an hour, yet even Clover was feeling the time wear on.

Usually, he enjoyed this respite to think -- his job as hectic as it was -- or simply sit blankly without the guilt of having no purpose. However, the duo of activity joining him today were apparently incapable of doing the same.

In hindsight, maybe Clover should have taken the two to a theme park or something. He should've known better than to try and make his chibling sit still for so long. Even Qrow didn't always like to come along.

Clover sighed, finally giving in. He stood up and began to pack away. 

"Sir-- Clover?"

"Come on; let's go somewhere more exciting, eh?"

Ruby whooped behind him, and Clover didn't fight a grin as they headed back to the car. The young couple raced ahead of him up the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback appreciated!


	12. Day 12: Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Pyrrha x Ruby (Pyrruby)  
> star trek: deep space 9 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during s1ep15: 'Progress'.  
> Pyrrha as Jadzia, Ruby as Kira, in a pov that wasn't explored in the show.

Pyrrha stared out the runabout's viewscreen into open space. The familiar humming of shuttle systems in the background lulled her into a kind of stillness; the kind somehow only achievable on slow away missions like this one.

She felt heavy; as if caught in some sort of apathetic atmosphere. She let her eyelids fall half-closed. She curled up on the pilot's chair, lifting her knees up and setting her chin on them. Gravity tilted her head a little to the side, also pulling her eyes fully closed. Pyrrha listened to the shuttle thrumming around her: warm, safe, consistent.

There were no buttons to press currently, so she was left idle. With nothing to entertain her, Pyrrha's thoughts drifted to Ruby. Rose was down on a moon's surface: they had apparently been invited to dinner by a local resident. Since they were supposed to be evacuating, Pyrrha simply had to wait. She couldn't leave Ruby behind in favour of continuing the sweep in case something happened and they needed her.

Not that Ruby would ask for help before the last moment, of course. They were independent, stubborn. That was something Pyrrha always admired about them, though it sometimes got Ruby into a situation that could have been avoidable. 

She wondered what Ruby was up to. Were they enjoying a nice meal and exchanging stories? Arguing to get the resident to leave their home? Or in trouble, in danger? Was it too early to ask for a check-in?

Now the thought had crossed her mind, Pyrrha had to resist the urge to do so. She would only annoy Ruby. If Rose needed something, then their combadge was always pinned to their uniform. 

Pyrrha sniffled a little. A strange sensation tugged at the back of her throat. Tears? Were those feelings of.. regret, and... jealousy? Had that been enough to trigger such a negative reaction? She only missed Ruby's presence. It wasn't like she would rather spend the trip with their chatter than hang out alone in a runabout.

Pyrrha ignored the distain of her past lives, huffing an idle sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's past lives are the previous fall maidens, including Amber and Cinder.
> 
> comments & feedback appreciated!


	13. Day 13: Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none  
> post-Fall of Beacon

Bundled needles of a tall conifer tree and perfectly deformed cones bear the sharp fragrance of woodland. The forest is rich with an earthy spring scent unmistakably recognisable as pine. Pyrrha tugs her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders, shivering in the wise coolness of night. Her chest aches for companionship. Her surroundings do not mold to her whims.

Droplets of oozing taffy-like sap drip down layers of rough bark; ridges and other marks unique to every tree altering the wandering pathway. Sap brings to mind cough drops and other ointments that soothe and cool. The intense, heady tang summons memories of her father relieving headaches and other such pains when she was just a young child. This dark twin of nostalgia leaves a tepid likeness of hearth-warmth to pervade the forest. Almost benevolent: almost merciless.

Unlike pine needles, sap has a heavier, darker scent, carrying notes of the grand wood it comes from within its sticky hold. Primal urges of nature carry it dutifully on the tangent breeze.

Warm, dry earth permeates the air with the smell of clay and dusty soil. Beneath abundant patches of moss nestled between a giant’s roots, however, the ground is damp and sweet. Stocky stalks of sugarcane grow by little pools collecting rainwater. Just a drizzle while light clouds drift overhead allows fresh shoots to take root in this saturated earth. Wild mushrooms border these secret havens in rings of guardian sentinels. Clumps of dandelion seeds dance with the wind's current to twirl and skip within the stage of clovers, before disappearing into the night on a whim.

A hint of rotting wood drifts on the night breeze, carrying with it the airy fragrance of honeysuckle and eucalyptus that lie on the borders of darkness beaten back by a blazing fire. Occasionally, wild jasmine floats among the other symphony of scents. The haunting wind stirs both low-lying bushes and swaying branches above. Rustling of leaf litter echoes through the undergrowth as a fox slinks through the shadows. Branches creak and groan as trunks loosen their hold.

Fire licks at stacked logs; a dragon alive with fury. He spits and hisses as he fights to guard his treasure of charcoal. He rears his head, smoke cascading from his gaping maw into the night sky. Wisps dance around the angry creature, taunting him with playful taps to his searing hide before darting away in sporadic swirls. The fearsome beast snaps his iron teeth; glowing red-hot. Cicadas jeer from bushes, disguised spectators urging the warriors on as they taint the sand coliseum with smouldering droplets of blood. 

An owl watches with a cold, calculating gaze from a branch high above; a supreme onlooker untouched by flames and wielding the power to stop the fight with one beat of its mighty wings. A distant herd of deer shy away from the intense battle, bounding further into the darkness. Wolves howl from high on a mountain's steep slopes. An eerie silence falls over the gargantuan pines as a new, quieter crowd takes over the realm. 

Pyrrha Nikos is silent. Her eyes closed against night's chill, hunched over, yearning for true warmth. She whimpers. Barely audible in the rushing of aimless wind, she asks, begs the forest for _someone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback appreciated!


End file.
